Some Unusual Help
by WhiteAndBlackWolf
Summary: Mick is following a rogue who has killed three people in L.A. When the vampire moves onto D.C. and begins another killing spree starting with a marine, Mick meets the NCIS team. Now Mick has to catch the rogue and make it back to L.A. without exposing that vampires exist to the team.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; this is just purely for fun. All rights go to their respective owners. And if anyone has the name of any of my victims or my villain it is purely coincidental.

Some Unusual Help

Prologue

Mick St. John looks down at the latest victim of the vampire he has been tracking for the last couple of days. Mick looks around and smells the air to see if he can catch any whiff of where the vampire might have gone; he opens his milky white-blue eyes and quickly heads to the back door and into the alley. Mick growls having lost the scent since the vampire is no longer near and quickly pulls out his phone, "Josef, do you know who the vampire I'm following is?"

"After asking around I found the guy's name and address." Before Mick can respond Josef replies in a serious tone, "Mick, we really need to find this guy he's gone rogue and you know what that means."

"Yeah, I know the seriousness of the situation. Now can I have the name and address?"

"Adam Lancaster, address 532 Oakland drive and be careful, Mick, you know how dangerous rogues can be."

"Thanks, oh and, Josef, let the Cleaner know about the body for me," Mick hangs up the phone and heads to his Benz Mercedes to try and take Adam Lancaster out before he exposes the vampire community.

A short drive later Mick shows up to the address and proceeds with caution. Mick smells the air to see if Adam is near, but he's not…so Mick takes a look around for any clues as to where he might be hiding. Mick continues looking until something on Adam's dresser catches his attention, he lifts it up to inspect, "Crap." Mick whips out his phone and dials Josef's number.

"Have you taken care of the rogue?" Josef asks with some relief coloring his voice.

"No, we have an even bigger problem," Mick says still looking at the slip of paper in his hand.

"What?" Josef asks becoming worried for what may happen to the community if people finally learned the truth about vampires.

"He bought a plane ticket to Washington D.C."


	2. Crime Scene

"Tony, would you stop that," McGee says as another paper football is flicked in front of his face.

"Ah, come on McGeek you need to have some fun. Plus, we've been here for about three hours now and still don't have a case." Tony reclines back in his chair with his hands behind his head and his feet resting on top of his desk, "I mean what else am I supposed to do in order to pass time?"

"Maybe you should learn some patience," Ziva chimes in from her desk directly across from Tony's.

"I have patience thank you, very much, Ziva." Tony states sitting up in his chair and leaning over his desk. "I just want something to do, I can't buy coffee that's what Gibbs is doing…how he drinks it black I'll never"- Tony stops when he sees the looks Ziva and McGee are giving him. "And he's right behind me isn't he?" Tony says in a low voice, turning around to face his boss and winces when he sees Gibbs towering over him.

"Go on, DiNozzo, don't let me stop you," Gibbs says enjoying watching his senior agent squirm. Tony looks to Ziva and McGee for help but sees he's not going to receive any, suddenly he feels a smack on the back of the head as Gibbs walks by, "Grab your gear we have a body."

Everyone grabs their gear and heads to the elevator and toward their crime scene…

...

Gibbs and his team arrive at the crime scene in the park along the trail frequently used by joggers. Gibbs and Tony step out of Gibbs' car while McGee and Ziva step out of the van they brought to carry all the equipment and evidence they will collect. Once there everyone waits for Gibbs to give them their assignments, "Alright, Tony draw the crime scene. McGee take pictures and Ziva gather everyone's statements." They all nod and head off to do their respective jobs. Gibbs starts to make his way over to the body where McGee is taking photos.

After taking a couple more picture of the Petty Officer from different angels McGee scans his finger prints in order to find out his name. "What do you have McGee?" Gibbs asks squatting down next to McGee to have a better look at the body.

"Ah, she's Petty Officer John Carpenter. His address isn't far from here, so my guess is he came out for a jog this morning where he was jumped and ultimately killed."

Upon hearing a vehicle pull up Gibbs turns to see Ducky and Palmer show up. Palmer goes to grab the gurney from the back of the van while Ducky joins Gibbs and McGee by the body, "Ah, Jethro, Timothy, how are you this morning?"

Gibbs smirks at the older man, "We're both just fine this morning, Duck. Can you tell up what happened to the victim?" McGee leaves to go document the rest of the crime scene.

Ducky places the thermometer into John's liver to determine time of death, "I would place here T.O.D. to be somewhere around 2 to 3am." Ducky says pulling out the thermometer, "But what strikes me as odd is the lack of blood anywhere around here."

Gibbs examines the body and the rest of the crime scene, "So, what, you think he was taken from here, murdered, then brought back?" Gibbs asks with disbelief coloring his voice.

"Well, Jethro it doesn't appear that this young lad put up much of a fight because I'm not seeing any defensive bruising on his arms." Ducky says examine his wrists, "Hmm, there appears to be two puncture wounds on his inner right wrist." Gibbs stops taking his notes to look at the two puncture wounds for himself. "But, of course, I'll know more once I take him back to NCIS and preform an autopsy." Ducky finishes as Palmer brings the gurney to take the body back to NCIS.

...

Mick also arrives at the crime scene but notices he's a little late. "Crap, now he's really done it," Mick mumbles to himself as he watches the agents examine the scene. Mick tries to move around to have a better look at the scene without drawing too much attention to himself. He smells the air in hopes of finding out what happened and he sees the man jogging on the trail when he was attacked by Adam.

Mick is about to leave when he notices the female agent approach him, "Excuse me, sir, but I need your statement about what happened here before you try to leave."

"I'm sorry, Agent-" Mick waits for her to give him her name.

"Special Agent David."

"Well, Special Agent David, I can't say I saw anything, I actually just arrived in D.C. this morning."

Ziva quirks an eyebrow at his statement, "And, you managed to stumble upon a crime scene, Mr.?"

Mick smirks at her, "My name is Mick St. John and I'm a private investigator from L.A. The suspect I'm following bought a plane ticket and came here to D.C." Mick says pulling out his credentials to show the agent. "And I believe the victim over their encountered my suspect."

Ziva looks over Mick's credentials one more time before handing them back, "Well, Mr. St. John-"

"Please, call me Mick," Mick interrupts.

"Okay, well, Mick, what makes you so sure that your suspect killed our victim?"

"Because, he killed three other men that look similar to him," Mick cocks his head over to where the victim is being loaded onto a gurney by the medical examiner and his assistant.

Ziva looks back to her teammates then returns her gaze to Mick, "Can, you excuse me for a minute?"

Mick nods and watches her head straight for the older white haired man that looks to be in charge. Mick focuses in on the conversation, "Gibbs, I just talked to someone who's a PI from L.A. and he believes our victim was murdered by his suspect, who killed three other men that resemble our victim." Mick notices the two look back in his direction before starting to walk toward him, _"This can't be good."_ Mick thinks to himself.

As the older man approaches Mick receives an uneasy feeling from him, "I hear you know something about our murderer."

Mick nods and holds his hand out to the older man, "Mick St. John, please, call me Mick."

"Alright, Mick, Special Agent Gibbs," Gibbs reaches out and shakes Mick's offered hand. "What do you know about the suspect?"

"Special Agent Gibbs-" Mick is interrupted by Gibbs putting his hand up.

"I don't do joint investigations, and I realize you've made a long trip, but I suggest you turn over what evidence you have, because this is now an NCIS investigation."

"Special Agent Gibbs, I won't do that unless I'm working with you," Mick replies standing his ground.

Gibbs is visually furious now and growls out, "Then I guess I'll arrest you for obstruction of justice." Gibbs looks at Mick's posture to see if he has affected the young man because he can't tell while Mick is wearing his sunglasses.

Mick sighs, "Agent Gibbs, I will gladly let you know what information I know, but only if we work together. Otherwise it looks like we will be bumping heads several times throughout this investigation."

Gibbs sighs in resignation seeing no other way to obtain the information that Mick already knows, and trying to avoid future confrontations just like this, "Alright, but if I find out your hiding anything from me I will arrest you." Mick nods in agreement with Gibbs' terms. "Alright, come on then." Gibbs gestures for Mick to follow as Gibbs starts making his way back to the crime scene. Ziva stays behind in order to finish collecting everyone else's statements.

...

Tony watches as Gibbs and Ziva talk to a guy dressed in all black wearing dark sunglasses. "Hey, Probie, who do you think that is," Tony indicates the direction with his head.

McGee looks in the direction Tony indicated and just shrugs, "I don't know, but he's not in handcuffs yet, so I guess he must have information that will help us."

They both continue to watch the conversation between Gibbs and the mysterious stranger, before noticing Gibbs heading back to the crime scene and indicating the stranger to follow. "Uh, did Gibbs just invite a stranger to cross the tape and onto the crime scene?" Tony questions looking back to McGee.

"Uh, yeah, but I think we're about to find out why," McGee says as Gibbs and the Stranger approach him and Tony.

"Mick St. John, Special Agents Tony DiNozzo and Timothy McGee," Gibbs introduces as Tony and McGee shake hands with Mick. "Mick is a private investigator from L.A. and believes the suspect he's chasing came here and killed, Petty Officer John Carpenter and so, Mick will be helping us on this investigation."

Tony looks between Gibbs and Mick before asking Mick, "How on earth, did you get Gibbs to agree to a joint investigation?"

Mick shrugs, "He wants the information I have and I agreed to give it to him, if I helped on the investigation." Before Tony can question anymore Mick turns and begins to look at the crowd.

Tony, Gibbs, and McGee look at the crowd with confused looks, "What are we looking at?" Tony questions.

Mick turns back, "Nothing. So I guess your Medical Examiner already left with the body?"

Gibbs continues to watch Mick with growing suspicion that he's hiding something, but nods. "I guess you'll want to compare it to the previous victims." Gibbs turns to Tony and McGee, "Have you two finished processing the scene and taking the photos?"

Both Tony and McGee answer in unison, "Yes, boss."

Gibbs nods, "Alright, start packing up the scene and then head back to NCIS." Tony and McGee go their separate ways to start packing up all of their equipment before heading back to NCIS. Gibbs turns o Mick, "You need a ride back to NCIS?"

"I drove a rental car here, so I'll have to follow you."

"I'll let DiNozzo ride with you so you know for sure where you will be going," Gibbs says walking back to his car. "DiNozzo!"

Tony quickly turns back to Gibbs at the sound of his name, "Yes, boss?"

"Your riding back with, Mick." Gibbs says climbing into his vehicle.

Tony watches as Ziva and McGee climb into the van and leave following Gibbs' car. Tony turns back to Mick, "So, where'd you park?"

"Do you mind if I examine the scene for myself," Mick asks looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"We should really be going. I'll let you look at the photos and sketches back at NCIS."

Mick relents, "Alright." Mick turns and begins heading back to where he parked the rental with Tony following not far behind.


	3. Going over the Evidence

Disclaimer: I still don't own NCIS or Moonlight. There are a few spoilers for Moonlight 1.02 Out of the Past, also again if any of my victims or villain share names with any living people it is purely coincidental.

...

Gibbs, Ziva and McGee arrive back at NCIS before Mick and Tony. They head straight to their desks to begin looking for a reason for Petty Officer John Carpenter's death. Gibbs is sitting at his desk thinking about his encounter with the Private Investigator, "McGee!"

McGee looks up from behind his computer monitor, "Yes, Boss?"

Gibbs says in a serious tone, "I want you to find out everything you can on Mick St. John."

Ziva looks up at the mention of Mick's name, "But why, is it not good that we have more help on this case? Especially from someone who almost caught the suspect before he came here?"

Gibbs narrows his eyes, "My gut is telling me he's hiding something." McGee doesn't question his boss' demand and gets to work searching for anything on Mick St. John. "McGee, have Abby help you while we're working on the case." McGee nods, grabs any gear he may need and proceeds to head to Abby's lab, passing Mick and Tony coming out of the elevator. Gibbs sees Mick and Tony approach, "Alright, Mick, where's the evidence you said you had?"

Mick heads to Gibbs' desk and sets down the folder of the compiled victims and the suspect. Gibbs begins looking through the pictures while Mick explains who is who, "These three here are the victims, Alexander Martin, Ian Miles, and Sean Kasich." Mick points to the last remaining picture, "And this, Gibbs, is our suspect, Adam Lancaster."

Gibbs looks at the photos, "You were right, the three men killed in L.A. do look like our victim John Carpenter."

Mick nods, "Now you see my interest in the case. By the way, Agent Gibbs do you mind if we see the body now?"

Gibbs quirks an eyebrow at Mick's question to see the body immediately after arriving at NCIS, but agrees to take Mick to the morgue. Gibbs rises from his chair and begins to lead Mick to the elevator only to stop by Tony's desk, "DiNozzo, go get McGee and tell him to start looking into Adam Lancaster. And tell him to let Abby continue working on the other matter I asked of him."

"On it, boss," Tony says rising from his desk and joining Mick and Gibbs in the elevator.

...

Gibbs and Mick step off the elevator and immediately Mick can feel the cold air and smiles to himself. Gibbs continues walking ahead of Mick and enters the morgue. Just as Mick is about to walk through the door, the lanky young assistant with the Medical Examiner from earlier barrels into him. Mick reaches out and grabs the young man's arm before he can fall all the way to the ground, he mumbles and apology and quickly disappears into the elevator before Mick can ask if he's alright.

"Ah, Jethro, just in time as usual," Ducky says turning to face the two men, "and who is this?"

"Ducky, this is Mick St. John, he's a PI from L.A. and he's here because his suspect bought a plane ticket here to D.C. and we have reason to believe he's the same man who killed Petty Officer John Carpenter here."

Mick and Ducky shake hands, "Ducky?" Mick asks confused by the odd name.

Ducky just laughs, "My name is Dr. Donald Mallard, but my friends call me Ducky."

Ducky and Mick shake hands," Dr. Mallard, can you tell us if you have found anything other than the obvious wound."

Ducky moves around the body to point out the strange puncture marks on inside the Petty Officer's right wrist, "Well this seemed to be an odd wound, so I made molds of them to have Ms. Sciuto examine."

Mick nods and Gibbs questions, "Anything else, Duck?"

"Actually, Jethro, that's where it gets interesting." Ducky indicates the victim with his hands, "This man was a perfectly health man in his mid-30s. Everything seemed to be fine until I noticed that this poor man had no blood left in his body."

Gibbs narrows his eyes, "Are you telling me this man died from blood loss?"

Ducky shakes his head confusion, "Not just blood loss, Jethro, this man was exsanguinated, there wasn't a single drop of his blood left in his body."

Gibbs turns to Mick seeing him listening intently, "Is this how the other victims were?"

Mick nods, "Yeah."

"Do you have any idea what this guy is doing with the blood?"

Mick shakes his head in a 'no' fashion, but thinks to himself, _"Yeah, he's hungry, and wants revenge."_

Gibbs turns back to Ducky, "Thanks, Duck." Turning back to Mick, "Come on." Gibbs heads back to the doors and toward the elevator.

Mick turns back to Ducky and nods, "Thanks, Dr. Mallard, it was nice meeting you."

Ducky smiles, "Likewise, my boy." Mick follows Gibbs out the doors.

...

Fifteen minutes earlier Abby's Lab

Tony steps off the elevator to hear loud music blaring down the hall coming from Abby's Lab. With a smile Tony walks in, "Abby!"

The perky goth looks up and sees Tony entering her lab, "Tony!" Abby runs up and gives Tony a hug while McGee turns the music down. "What brings you down here."

Tony smiles at Abby, "Gibbs wants Probie back upstairs looking into our suspect and said that whatever he sent McGee down here for to let you handle it for the time being. What is it that Gibbs had you two working on?"

McGee answers before Abby can, "He said he had a suspicious feeling about Mick, so he had us seeing what we can find on him."

Tony looks thoughtful, "Ah, Gibbs' famous gut. Did you find anything?"

Abby jumps in before McGee can cut her off again, "Well, so far he is who he says he is, a Private Investigator in Los Angeles. He has helped catch numerous criminals with the help of a local journalist Beth Turner." A picture of Beth appears on the screen making Tony whistle. Abby rolls her eyes, "Anyway, a few months ago there was a warrant out for Mick's arrest after he shot a recently released criminal, Lee Jay Spalding in his apartment."

Tony looks between McGee and Abby at the new information, "So, what happened, I mean he had to have been cleared if he's here now, right?"

Abby continues, "Turns out Lee Jay Spalding shot himself to frame Mick and kidnapped Julia Stevens. She's the author of the book that helped Spalding to be released from prison, claiming he was wrongfully assaulted by a PI. And this is where it gets strange that PI was also named Mick St. John." Abby clicks a few keys and the picture of Mick from the book appears on screen. McGee and Tony share a look of shock which Abby takes notice of, "What?"

Tony points to the picture, "That looks exactly like Mick that we met at the crime scene. When was this photo taken?"

Before Abby can continue Palmer comes into the room holding a small container containing the molds Ducky made of the puncture wounds. "Here, Abby I brought the molds Dr. Mallard made. He thought you'd be able to tell us what instrument made them." McGee clears the screens while Abby takes the container from Palmer's offered hand.

"Thanks," Abby says as she makes her way to the microscope to examine the odd looking molds. Tony and McGee leave to go back to the bullpen and see what they can find out about their suspect Adam Lancaster. Palmer leaves not long after to help Ducky back in autopsy.

Shortly after Gibbs and Mick walk into Abby's lab, "Abs!" Gibbs says upon entering the lab.

Abby turns away from the microscope with a huge smile on her face, "Gibbs!" Abby's eyes widen slightly when they land on Mick but quickly gains her composure. Gibbs catches Abby's little slip as does Mick, but neither show they notice. Gibbs decides now is the time to distract her and ask about it later, so he produces a Caf-Pow from behind his back. Abby smiles at Gibbs and takes the Caf-Pow.

"Abby, this is Mick St. John. Mick, this is Abby Sciuto our forensic scientist." Gibbs says introducing the two. Mick and Abby shake hands, and Mick can tell Abby is a little tense around him but he doesn't show he notices. "So, Abs, what do you have?" Gibbs questions bringing their attention back to the case.

"Well, Gibbs I was just looking at the strange molds Ducky had Palmer bring over and I have to say they look a lot like fangs," Abby says picking up on of the fang like molds. Neither notice Mick wince slightly at the mention of fangs.

"Fangs, Abs?" Gibbs asks incredulously.

"What? It's what it looks like," Abby says with a shrug of her shoulders, "I'll let you know if I learn anything else."

Gibbs gives Abby a quick peck on the cheek, "Thanks, Abs." Gibbs and Mick leave Abby to her work.

...

Gibbs and Mick renter the bullpen, "So what do we have?" Gibbs says walking by to sit at his desk.

Mick stays by Ziva's desk and watches in amazement as all of the agents spring into action standing in front of the TV in between Tony and McGee's desks and spouting out information about Adam.

"Well, Boss, Adam Lancaster is or rather was a marine in the navy a few years ago until he was honorably discharged because of a near fatal injury." Tony starts.

Ziva picks up where Tony left off, "It seems that with Mr. Lancaster's injuries he was not expected to live. The only family that visited him was his wife."

McGee puts in his input, "Then one night he seemed to have made a miraculous recovery. There was no proof he was ever injured, the doctors were baffled about how that was possible, and wanted him to stay for observation, but he insisted on leaving."

Tony clicks a button on the remote, moving Adam's picture to the side and bring his wife's picture to the center of the screen, "Mara Lancaster, she was killed in her office a little over two months ago, the police still haven't caught the man responsible, but they do have a suspect, Bobby Kane." The image of Bobby Kane replaces that of Mara Lancaster.

Mick steps up to voice his thoughts and pointing to the screen he replies, "That image was released a few days ago, that's when all the killings started. Plus, all the physical features definitely match up with all of the victims."

"So, you think this is all about revenge?" Gibbs asks coming to stand with his team and Mick in front of the TV.

"It's possible." Mick says in agreement.

Gibbs looks at his watch and notices it's been a long day, "Alright, everyone go home and gets some rest and be back a 0700 tomorrow." Gibbs watches as his team grabs their gear as fast as they can and make their way to the elevator and disappearing inside. He turns to Mick who is the only other person remaining in the bullpen, "What are you still doing here? I told you, you could go home, or wherever you're staying."

Mick looks back at Gibbs, "I thought I would stay and look through the evidence your team has compiled."

Gibbs walks up and rest a hand on Mick's shoulder and is a little surprised at how cold it is but hides his surprise, "I said, go home; all the evidence will be here tomorrow. You won't be any help to anyone if you're tired." Mick reluctantly agrees and makes his way to the elevator. After Mick leaves Gibbs' phone starts to ring, "Gibbs," he answers; after a little pause Gibbs replies, "I'm on my way, Abs," before hanging up his phone.


	4. Night Fall

Still don't own NCIS or Moonlight characters. Any and all mistakes are mine.

...

Mick heads back Josef's apartment in D.C. that Josef let him use because of the sleeping and food arrangements he wouldn't be able to have at a hotel. As soon as Mick climbs out of his rental in the parking lot of the apartment complex he can sense he's not alone and closes his eyes and searches for who it is with his senses. Mick opens his eyes and spins around, "Show yourself, Adam," Mick says in calm voice.

Adam steps out from behind a tree near the parking lot smirking at Mick, "So, you are just like me…Mick St. John, I thought my senses were playing tricks on me at the crime scene when you seemed to sense my presence."

Mick just narrows his eyes, "I think you've known about me, even back home in Los Angeles because vampires tend to know about one another."

Adam just shrugs, "Maybe, but I think you know why I'm here." Adam pulls a gun from his coat pocket and points it at Mick.

Mick looks down at the gun knowing it's probably filled with silver bullets and then back to Adam, "And you don't think this will be suspicious to the NCIS team if I turn up dead?"

Again Adam just shrugs, "They'll know it was me, but once I've completed the task I've set out to do here I will leave and never be seen again." Adam looks at the building and motions with his head, "Now start walking."

Mick looks back at Adam with no fear in his eyes, "You're already sentenced for death. If you kill me others will still come, you will be looking over your shoulder for the rest of your life which will be a lot shorter than you think."

Adam glares at Mick and growls out, "I said start walking." Mick glares but complies and heads to Josef's apartment. Once they enter the apartment Adam breaks the silence, "I don't want to kill you, Mick, but I don't want you working on the case. This is a warning." Before Mick can react to Adam's statement he hears the gun, hisses and slumps to the floor in pain as the silver bullet penetrates his right shoulder. Mick looks up with his vampire milky white-blue eyes as he watches Adam head towards the door but stops and turns back, "Remember, Mick, this was a warning next time it won't be."

Mick watches as the door closes and shakily stands heading to the refrigerator and the hidden compartment in the refrigerator where the blood is located and immediately drinks a bag to gain some strength back. Mick closes his eyes _, "Alright, Josef, where do you keep the medical supplies?"_ Mick looks under the sink and smirks to himself for knowing his best friend well. With shaky hands Mick begins to work on retrieving the bullet from his shoulder.

...

Gibbs is home laying on his couch trying to sleep, but couldn't because he is still trying to process what Abby had told him about what she found out about Mick. He rolls over and thinks to himself, _"Maybe it was his father, but that picture looked exactly like Mick, and no child looks exactly like their father."_ Gibbs loses his train of thought when his phone rings, but still picks it up, "Gibbs." Gibbs hangs up and dials Tony's number, "DiNozzo, wake up we have a body…in a park near an apartment complex over on Columbus…call Ziva, I'll call McGee," Gibbs hangs up and grabs what he needs before leaving.

While driving to the crime scene Gibbs dials McGee's number, "McGee, we have another body, it's in a park near an apartment complex over on Columbus, DiNozzo and Ziva are already on their way there. Before you head to the scene I need you to contact Mick because I'm sure you can find his number in that info I had you pull on him earlier." Gibbs hangs up as he pulls into the crime scene to see DiNozzo and a slightly pissed looking Ziva David.

"Boss, why can't criminals kill during the day when everyone's awake, don't they know we have to sleep," Tony complains half asleep.

"I don't, DiNozzo, why don't you ask him when we catch him," Gibbs replies a little annoyed. Looking between his agents Gibbs assigns them their tasks, "Ziva take pictures of the scene, DiNozzo take statements." Gibbs sees Ducky making his way to the body and joins him, "What do you think, Duck, same as Carpenter?"

Ducky examines the body of the young man, "He certainly fits the profile of the other men Mick had in L.A. and Mr. Carpenter." Ducky looks on the young man's inner right wrist and sees the puncture marks, Ducky shows them to Gibbs, "Jethro, I do believe this is the latest victim if Mr. Lancaster's reign."

Sighing Gibbs asks, "Can you tell me when he was killed?"

Ducky nods and inserts the thermometer into the man's liver, then pulls in out a couple minutes later, "Judging by this reading he was killed maybe an hour to an hour and half ago, Jethro."

Gibbs stands back up a little confused, "Why would he let the body be found this quickly?"

"Maybe he's getting sloppy," Palmer says as he walks by Gibbs with the gurney.

Gibbs shakes his head, "I don't think so." Gibbs looks over to see McGee enter the crime scene and looks back at Ducky, "I'll see what else you have later." Gibbs heads toward McGee who meets him half way, "Where's Mick, McGee?"

McGee looks a little nervous at Gibbs, "Well, boss, that's why rushed here. I tried calling him but he wasn't picking up, so I traced his cell and it says he's in the apartment complex right here room number 108."

Gibbs looks at the apartment complex then back to McGee, "I wonder if Lancaster paid Mick a visit." Gibbs says while moving cautiously to the apartments.

McGee looks a little horrified to think that Lancaster may have killed Mick in the same manner as the other victims or maybe worse, but follows just as cautiously behind Gibbs.

...

Mick is finishing up a cup of blood and watches as his wound heals when he hears a knock on the door followed by, "Mick, this is Agent Gibbs open up."

Mick whispers to himself in confusion, "Agent Gibbs?" Mick quickly throughs on a t-shirt and disposes of his glass of blood in the sink, putting some water to dilute the blood before answering the door, "Agent Gibbs, Agent McGee," Mick nods to both in greeting allowing them entry into the apartment. "What are you both doing here and how did you know where I was staying?"

Gibbs ignores Mick's question because his eyes immediately fall onto the blood covered rags and medical equipment on the kitchen counter, "So, Lancaster was here."

Mick raises his eyebrows caught off guard by Gibbs' statement, "What-" Mick is silenced by Gibbs pointing to the bloody rags and medical supplies. Mick narrows his eyes at Gibbs, "How did you know where I was staying?"

Gibbs looks at McGee and Mick follows his look to McGee. McGee looks a little nervous between the two men in front of him before explaining, "I'm sorry, Mick, but I tried calling you and when you didn't pick up I traced your cell here, which was right next to our crime scene."

Mick sighs taking in the information; he couldn't really blame the man for his action, but then he back tracks to what McGee had said, "Did you just say crime scene?"

McGee nods and stutters, "Ah, y-yeah in the park just outside of the apartment complex."

Mick tries to make his way past both Agents, but Gibbs block the exit, "What are you doing?" Mick says aggravated that Adam deliberately killed someone just outside of the apartment complex after shooting him.

Gibbs quirks an eyebrow at Mick, "You're injured," it wasn't a question.

Mick all but growls, "I'm fine, Agent Gibbs." Mick tries to go around Gibbs but Gibbs continues to block his path. Mick looks back at Gibbs, "What are you doing, I need to go to the crime scene."

Gibbs continues to stare unaffected by Mick's growing anger, "What you 'need' is a doctor," Gibbs states flatly.

Mick closes his eyes and takes a calming breath before opening his eyes again and looking back at Gibbs, "Agent Gibbs, I'm fine and if you want the bullet it's over there in the jar, but I don't think it will help you seeing as how Lancaster doesn't shoot his victims." Mick sees McGee go into the kitchen area and pick up the jar holding the bloody piece of crumbled silver. Mick notices Gibbs also looking and sees his opportunity to escape. He quickly goes around Gibbs grabbing his coat and heads out the door.

Gibbs growls having let Mick escape and looks back to McGee, "Let Abby have a look at that," he says nodding to the jar holding the smooshed bullet. McGee nods and pockets the jar before both leave following Mick back to the crime scene.

When Mick arrives at the crime scene he closes his eyes and smells the air and can tell the young man killed was only going to his car after finishing his jog when he was ambushed by Adam. Mick growls knowing he did it only to rattle him, before Mick advances toward the scene he hears Gibbs and McGee come up behind him.

"Where do you think you're going? You've been shot and you act like nothing has happened?" Gibbs says coming to stand directly in front on Mick blocking his path to the scene.

Mick returns Gibbs' stare, "I told you I'm fine."

"Well that's not good enough. If you want to continue working on this case you will let Ducky at least check you out, or I will watch you walk on that plane and make sure you arrive home, and we will finish this case without you." Gibbs states in a matter of fact tone that leaves Mick with no room to argue.

Mick sighs defeat, "Fine, but I want to handle Lancaster the next time we find him."

Gibbs doesn't respond to Mick's request and instead turns to McGee, "Help, DiNozzo with the statements, then all of you return to NCIS."

"Yes, boss," McGee says hurrying off to meet Tony.

Gibbs looks back to Mick, "Ready to go?" Mick looks back at the crime scene one more time before following Gibbs to his car and the inevitable questions that are soon to follow.


	5. Secrets Unraveling

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Moonlight they belong to their respective owners.

I don't like asking for reviews, but I do want to know if you all like the story and if there is anything I can do to make the story better please let me know

...

Upon hearing the whoosh of the morgue doors opening Ducky replies without turning around, "You're early, Jethro, the body just arrived, and haven't even started the autopsy yet."

"Not Jethro, Doctor."

Ducky spins around and comes face to face with the suspect Gibbs and the team have been after, "You're the one responsible for the death if these young men and three others in Los Angeles aren't you?" Ducky asks not showing the fear Adam was expecting Ducky to show.

Adam slowly approaches Ducky, "Yes, I am, Doctor, but I'm not here for you, I'm here to leave a little surprise for Mick." Ducky begins to ask what he meant by that, but with great speed Adam disappears from in front of Ducky and hits Ducky in the back of the head knocking him unconscious. Adam looks down at Ducky's prone form, "Sorry, Doctor Mallard, but I can't have you ruining the fun," Adam turns his sights on the dead jogger from earlier.

...

Gibbs notices Mick's nervousness increase the closer they get to NCIS, but Gibbs also notices that Mick hides it well, if he wasn't trained to notice the small details like that he would have missed it. "So where did Lancaster shoot you?" Mick looks at Gibbs but remains silent. Sighing, Gibbs tries again, "Look, this will be quicker if you say where you were shot; we will have Ducky look at it and patch you up."

Mick remains silent with his thoughts drifting back to what Adam had said, _"I don't want to kill you, Mick, but I don't want you working on the case. This is a warning."_

Mick is snapped out of his thoughts by Gibbs announcing, "We're here," and climbing out of the car. Mick climbs out of the car and follows closely behind Gibbs hoping to somehow explain why he no longer has the wound. The two men walk into the elevator and stand in silence as the elevator seem to be agonizingly slower than usual. Gibbs leans forward and stops the elevator in between floors and turns to Mick, "You mind explaining to me why you're so nervous to have Ducky look at you?"

Mick just stares at Gibbs not sure how to explain anything without revealing what he truly is, so he decides to play dumb, "I don't what you're talking about."

Gibbs crosses his arms over his chest showing he is not buying what Mick is saying, "I thought we agreed to no secrets if we were going to work together." Mick says nothing, looking away and Gibbs can tell he finally got to Mick "So, you want to start explaining some things?"

Mick sighs, "I would, Gibbs, but not here and not know." Mick makes a move to start the elevator again but Gibbs grabs his wrist stopping his attempt to avoid the conversation.

"Why not, no one can hear you in here." Gibbs states flatly still not releasing Mick's wrist.

Sighing, Mick turns to Gibbs who releases his wrist at the movement, "I'll explain things to you and your team, but not here."

Gibbs nods, a little satisfied he will finally get some answers, "Fine, I'll invite everyone to my house and you can explain what is going on."

Mick nods and starts the elevator back up. When the elevator doors open Mick stiffens and cautiously moves out of the elevator. Gibbs takes notice of Mick's stiffened posture and decides it will be better to also be cautious and pulls out is SIG. They both enter the morgue and Gibbs' eyes immediately fall on the prone form of Doctor Mallard as he rushes to the older man's side, "Duck?" Gibbs begins lightly tapping his cheek, trying to rouse the older man awake. Mick walks past both men staring at the empty body bag on the empty autopsy table. Gibbs tries again to wake Ducky, "Duck, can you hear me?"

Ducky starts to stir, "Jethro?"

Ducky tries to rise so Gibbs helps him to stand, "Ducky, can you tell us what happened?"

Neither notice Mick continuing to stare at the empty body bag; he moves closer to the table and places his index and middle fingers in a drop of blood near where the head of the victims should be. He brings the blood closer to his face, smells it and when he knows neither Gibbs nor Doctor Mallard are looking he tastes it. Mick lets out a small sigh, _"Crap, he must not have drained this guy, so he turned him and let him to run loose in NCIS_. _Great another rogue, only difference is this one it going to be feral."_

Mick turns back to the two men and hears Ducky talking about what happened, "Well, I don't really understand what happened, Jethro, one minute the Lancaster fellow was standing in front of me telling me he was leaving a surprise for Mick, and the next thing I know he's no longer in front of me and I was hit from behind."

Mick decides to interrupt before Gibbs can question Ducky further, "Doctor Mallard, was there a body in this bag?" Mick asks indicating the empty body bag behind him.

Ducky looks past Mick for the first time since he regained consciousness and notices the missing body, "My word." Ducky swiftly moves to the autopsy table.

Gibbs looks at the table too, in confusion, "What would Lancaster want with his latest victim?"

Before anyone can respond they all hear three gunshots going off simultaneously, Mick rushes out of the morgue and up the steps. Gibbs with his SIG drawn isn't far behind, but he pauses at the entrance to the morgue, "Ducky, lock yourself in your office, and whenever Palmer shows up let him in too…and stay hidden." Gibbs resumes running up the stairs to catch up to Mick.

...

Tony, Ziva and McGee are stepping off the elevator. "I'm telling you guys that Mick was shot by Lancaster and he didn't want to be checked out. Gibbs threated to kick him off the case and make sure he went back to L.A. if he didn't at least let Ducky check him out," McGee says explaining the reason Gibbs left and why Mick never showed.

"How could Lancaster have known where Mick was staying?" Ziva asks quirking an eyebrow.

"Maybe Lancaster has been following Mick," Tony says trying to think of a possible explanation.

"So you think that maybe Lancaster has known about Mick since L.A.?" Ziva asks.

"Well, it's not that far-fetched, most serial killers like to keep tabs on the investigators that are investigating them," McGee says walking along Tony.

As they round another corner they hear a scream. Ziva, Tony, and McGee draw their weapons and vigilantly move forward; they see the dead body of one of the other agents, but no one else. Tony moves forward with Ziva and McGee covering him to check the other agent's pulse, checking to see if he is still alive. He turns to look at his team mates and shakes his head in a 'no' fashion indicating the other agent is dead. Ziva and McGee come closer standing next to Tony, all three looking at the large cut marks across the dead man's neck. "What the heck could have done this?" Tony questions from his position, still squatting next to the dead agent's head.

Unexpectedly they hear the sound of hissing and see a blur moving closer to them. They all quickly aim their guns and fire hitting the blur three times in the chest. The blur stops moving toward them and lands ungraceful backwards from the force of the bullets. Staring at the dead body Tony questions, "What the heck just happened?"

McGee looks a little closer at the body, "Uh, guys, is that the victim from the crime scene?"

Tony and Ziva look at McGee like he's crazy before looking at the dead body and realizing that he is right and it is the victim. "How is that possible? I thought the dead walking was fictional," Ziva says still looking at the body.

" _The Walking Dead_ ," McGee and Tony say in unison having corrected Ziva numerous times in the past.

Just as Tony is about to move forward and check the body for a pulse Mick and Gibbs appear from the stairwell. Gibbs has his gun drawn and looking at his agents, "What happened?" Mick slowly approaches the three and places himself between their recently deceased victim and all of the agents.

Tony nervously rubs the back of his neck trying to explain what just happened to the older agent, "Well, uh, boss, we uh, heard a scream and found him dead," Tony indicates the dead agent. Gibbs nods for Tony to continue. "Anyway we were checking him for a pulse, which we obviously we couldn't find," Tony looks back down to the fallen agent with a sad look. "We were investigating the strange claw looking marks on his neck when we were attacked; we all fired one shot into our attacker's chest."

Gibbs looks at the body and notices Mick standing between his agents and the body, he also takes note of Mick's protective posture. Before Gibbs can say anything the body starts to move and he quickly redraws his gun and aims it at the body; his team follows his lead by drawing their weapons also and aiming at the body. "Move, Mick," Gibbs commands, but Mick stands unmoving, facing the body. When the body finally sits all the way up the team is amazed to see the three bullet wounds they inflicted heal right before their very eyes. "What on earth," Gibbs says in disbelief at what he is seeing.

The body rubs his chest and looks up with his milky white-blue eyes and mumbles, "Hungry," while staring at the agents. His eyes roam over everyone in the room before they land on Mick, he tilts his head, "You're just like me." Mick cringes slightly but recovers quickly when he senses everyone's eyes turn to him. They all turn their attention back to the body as he rises off the floor, "We can share them, two each," he says talking only to Mick and ignoring the confused looks of the agents.

"What's he talking about, St. John?" Gibbs asks keeping his eyes trained on the newly turned vampire. When Mick doesn't answer Gibbs steals a glance his way and notices Mick still staring at their recently deceased victim and not moving, but Gibbs also sees something's wrong, Mick's posture is even more stiff and protective than before.

The vampire just shrugs when Mick doesn't respond, "More for me," he makes a lunge for Tony. He's so fast that no one has time to discharge their weapon, and Tony is pinned under the weight of the guy who tackled him. Ziva and McGee try to help Tony first because they are closer than either Gibbs or Mick, but both are thrown back like they weigh nothing. Tony begins struggle to remove the guy before he kills him, but he is surprised by the strength the guy possesses. Abruptly, Tony feels a sharp pinch on his neck and can feel himself becoming weak and his struggles slowing.

Gibbs watches as his agents are sent flying and the other one is dying, deciding he can't risk DiNozzo's life trying to shoot the vampire he advances slowly while pulling out his knife.

Mick can feel his vampire trying to come out and he knows he can't hold it in any longer, he can feel his eyes change and his fangs elongate. He quickly moves to the other vampire and extracts him from Tony, throwing him back into one of the walls.

Gibbs watches in astonishment as Mick easily throws the other man off his agent. He quickly heads to Tony's side to inspect his wound, "DiNozzo, can you hear me?"

Tony grabs his neck to stop the blood as best he can and nods to Gibbs, "Just…a little…weak," he says in a hoarse voice.

Tony and Gibbs look back up to Mick and notice his back is turned to them. They then hear Ziva and McGee slowly coming toward them both sporting a couple of cuts and bruises but nothing more. "Ziva, McGee, take DiNozzo to Ducky," Gibbs says trying to help the unsteady Tony to his feet. Both agents nod and both grab one of Tony's arm with no protest from the senior agent and begin to slowly make their way to the elevator and out of harm's way. Gibbs turns back and sees Mick closing in on the other vampire.

Mick is beyond mad because now instead of focusing on just one rogue he now has to deal with two, and he doesn't have any weapons at the moment to deal with this one. Mick reaches the newly turned fledgling and picks him up by his collar, he leans in and growls lowly so only the other vampire can hear, "Where is the guy who turned you?"

The young vampire just stares at Mick and smiles, "I don't know what you're talking about. I just woke up and was extremely hungry, didn't know how to quench my hunger until that agent walked by and I knew what it was I needed."

Mick growls and bares his fangs at the other vampire before he feels someone lay a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him, he turns without thinking, revealing what he truly is to Gibbs. Gibbs releases Mick's shoulder in utter shock of seeing Mick with the same eyes and fangs as the guy who attacked his agents. Before Gibbs can say anything, Mick (still holding the fledgling by the collar of his shirt) quickly makes an escape by jumping out one of the windows and shattering the glass. Gibbs quickly runs to the window expecting to see two dead or whatever they are smeared on the pavement below, but he sees nothing.


	6. The Truth

Disclaimer: Don't own Moonlight or NCIS. Spoilers for 1.02 Out of the Past.

Also sorry for not updating sooner, I'm working on the next chapter, but I don't have as much time to work on it as I did because of school. I'll try to update as regularly as I can...no promises though.

...

Gibbs makes his way to the morgue to check on his injured agents, but his thought keep drifting back to Mick and what he had seen. _"Why did Mick have those same eyes, and…fangs? Was Mick related to that thing?"_ Gibbs sighs and rubs his hands over his face, before muttering under his breath, "What are you, Mick St. John?" Gibbs enters the morgue and everyone's eyes turn to look at him. Tony is sitting on one of the metal tables, with Ziva and McGee standing in front of him.

Tony with his hand still on his neck covering his wound while Ducky is gathering the much needed medical supplies questions, "Where's Mick? I wanted to think him for saving my life." Ziva and McGee also wonder why Gibbs entered the morgue alone and are also curious about where Mick is.

Gibbs sighs again for what seems to be the umpteenth time, "I don't know?"

Everyone looks at each other in confusion before Ziva asks, "How do you not know? He was with you upstairs was he not?"

Gibbs debates whether he should tell them what he had seen, but looking at his agents and Ducky Gibbs knows what he has to do, "Ducky, when you finish patching DiNozzo up come to my place." Gibbs turns to Ziva and McGee, "You two can either wait for them or we can leave now."

McGee chooses to go with Gibbs while Ziva decides to wait until Ducky finishes with Tony's wound. As McGee and Gibbs are leaving the morgue McGee asks, "Should we contact Abby, Boss."

Gibbs looks at his watch and notices it's 2a.m., "We'll have to fill her in later." The two continue to head to the parking garage where they enter Gibbs' yellow 1970s Dodge Challenger.

On the ride to Gibbs' house McGee decides to break the silence, "So, what exactly happened after we left?"

Gibbs glances to McGee, "That's why I wanted to talk at my house. It's quieter and away from anyone that may over hear and think I'm crazy." McGee quirks an eyebrow but doesn't question Gibbs further; they sit in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes until they arrive just outside of Gibbs' place. They climb out and make their way to the front door; Gibbs opens the already unlocked door and heads inside with McGee trailing behind him. After turning on the lights both agents stop and pull out their guns when they see someone already standing in Gibbs' living room with his back to them. "Federal Agents, put your hands where I can see them," Gibbs says leaving his gun trained on the man's back.

The man slowly raises his hands, "I'm not going to hurt you either of you, Gibbs," the man says quietly while slowly turning around.

McGee lowers his gun, "Mick? How did you find Gibbs' house?"

Mick smiles at the younger agent, "I know someone who is just as good with computers as you are, McGee." Mick turns his attention back to the older agent with a serious look, "Do you still want answers from me? We did agree that we would meet here."

Gibbs lowers his gun the rest of the way and makes his way into the kitchen. Mick smirks as the other man passes him mumbling, "I'm going to need bourbon." Mick and McGee watch Gibbs search out his bottle of bourbon, as he's pouring himself a drink he asks, "Either of you want anything." Both Mick and McGee decline respectful sensing Gibbs' growing anxiety. Gibbs comes back into the living room carrying his newly refilled glass of bourbon, "The others should be here soon and then you can explain exactly what is going on here."

Mick nods and takes a seat in the recliner with McGee standing not far from Gibbs who has taken the couch.

...

About half an hour later Tony (with a bandage covering his neck wound) Ziva, and Ducky arrive. Mick stands and allows someone else to take the recliner while he answers any questions that they will have.

Tony breaks the awkward silence that has fallen over the room and croaks out, "Thanks for saving my life, Mick."

Mick smiles at the wounded agent before replying, "If it wasn't for me you may not have been wounded." Mick turns his attention to Ducky, "Even Doctor Mallard said the reason that Lancaster attacked him was to leave a surprise for me," Mick looks back to Tony, "and that was what attacked you, Agent DiNozzo."

Ziva speaks up a little confused, "What do you mean by what?"

Mick takes a deep breath knowing he is probably about to turn the world they know upside down. "I'm sure you may have noticed that the thing that attacked Agent DiNozzo was the corpse that you picked up outside of my friend's apartment complex." All the agents and Doctor Mallard look at each other in utter shock.

McGee speaks quietly interrupting Mick's explanation, "I saw the similarities, but I thought my mind was playing tricks on me."

Ziva and Tony share a look before they both agree with McGee. "We thought it was because of the adrenaline that we had mistaken the perp's identity," Ziva so Tony doesn't have to speak.

Mick nods, "I wish I could say that was what happened, but I would be lying." Mick sighs again trying to order his thoughts about how to tell the agents that vampires exist. He can tell that they are all waiting for his explanation as to what they saw, "Okay, I know what I'm about to tell you might seem crazy or maybe even impossible, but I want you all to keep an open mind."

Gibbs speaks up for the first time since Ducky and his other agents arrived, "Would you just get to the point. I want know what nearly killed my agent."

Mick flinches a little at the tone Gibbs uses but hides it quickly before the others notice. Mick decide to beat around the bush and tell them that vampires exist and take the backlash later. After mustering up enough courage Mick begins again, "Vampires are real," Mick raises his hand seeing that Tony is about to interrupt, "the one that attacked DiNozzo was a fledgling or a newly turned vampire. Lancaster and…myself are also vampires." Mick watches the agents intently waiting for them to say he is crazy and attack him for being a monster.

No one says anything for a while until Gibbs breaks the silence looking directly at Mick, "So that's why you had the same eyes, and fangs as that one that attacked DiNozzo?"

Everyone looks between Gibbs and Mick in confusion, "Uh, Boss when did you see Mick as a…a…vampire?" Tony questions treading lightly, still not sure about Mick being the all so good vampire that he seems to be.

Gibbs turns his attention to Tony, "It was an accident that I found out. After Ziva and McGee helped you down to autopsy for Ducky to check you out, I was watching Mick fighting the other… vampire (Gibbs can't believe he just said that) and I could tell there was something wrong. I placed my hand on Mick's shoulder in order to calm him down before he did anything too drastic, and when Mick turned and faced me that's when I saw his eyes and fangs."

Mick looks to the ground in shame, "I'm sorry that's how you had to find out, Gibbs, but I had to take that fledgling out before he killed anyone else."

Ziva raises her hand to draw Mick's attention to her, "How is that you became a…vampire?"

Everyone notices the sadden look that encompasses Mick's hazel eyes, "It's kind of a long story, but the short version is I fell in love with this woman whose name was Coraline. We met one night while I was playing music and I was instantly drawn to her; we started dating and eventually married, but I didn't know what she was." Mick pauses and notices the look of horror everyone is giving him at his last statement. "Anyway, I found out she was a vampire on our wedding night when she turned me...she said it was her wedding present to me, that she freed me from death."

"So what happened to her, because I noticed you're not wearing a wedding ring," Gibbs questions, but it comes out as more a statement.

Mick looks to where his wedding ring use to be while telling the team what happened to Coraline, "It was 1985, Coraline was trying to salvage our marriage in her own sick and twisted way. She kidnapped a little girl-"

McGee jumps in to clarify who the little girl is, "It was Beth Turner wasn't it?"

Mick looks at McGee in shock, "Yeah, how did you know."

McGee rubs the back of his neck kind of sheepishly before responding, "Abby and I kind of did some research on you and Beth's name came up so we learned a few things about her too."

Mick nods in understanding of what the agent did, but also knows Gibbs had probably told him to. Mick decides to continue with the story of his wife's vanquishing, "Yes, Beth was the little girl Coraline kidnapped and I went to save her, Coraline didn't like that I didn't want to be with her anymore, so we fought and I staked her."

"Don't stakes kill vampires like in _Dracula_?" Tony asks rubbing the bandage on his neck.

Mick shakes his head, "No, they only paralyze us, and while we're on the subject silver is poison to vampires, fire and beheading can kill vampires, and we can go out in the daylight, but too much sun weakens us."

"So you just staked your wife and left her where ever it was that you two fought?" Gibbs questions not sure if Mick is finished with his tale.

"No, as I was carrying Beth to safety an oil lamp fell off the dresser where I sat it and caught some fabric on fire, the fire spread and I watched as Coraline was killed." Everyone is silent, not sure how to continue with the conversation.

"So how old are you, Mr. St. John?" Ducky questions for the first time since all of the vampire talk started.

Mick smirks at the Doctor, "I'm 85 years old."

"My word, I never would have guessed, you look to be in your thirties," Ducky says in shock of Mick's true age. The others nod in agreement with Ducky also in shock of Mick's age.

"That's because, Doctor Mallard, I was turned when I was thirty."

"You said Lancaster was a vampire too, do you know how he became one?" Ziva asks to gain more knowledge on their suspect.

Mick looks to Ziva, "From what I have gathered his wife, Mara, was a vampire and Adam didn't know. When he was in the hospital dying Mara decided turning him was the only way to save him, so that is exactly what she did."

"So that's how he made that miraculous recovery overnight," McGee concludes.

Mick nods, "Yeah, but when his wife was killed, I guess he felt the need to avenge her since she saved him."

"So he's killing men that look like Bobby Kane for practice?" Gibbs asks incredulously.

"No, well I guess that could be true too, but I think it has more to do with him quenching his thirsty," Mick says and sees everyone's horrified looks, "but very few actually kill people for that," he quickly reassures the group.

"That explains the lack of blood in the body, and the crime scene," Ducky says.

"I believe the reason Lancaster came here is because he has tracked Bobby Kane here and is preparing to kill him and then leave the area," Mick says continuing with his theory.

"So we don't have much time before Lancaster disappears again," Tony sums up.

Deciding to change the topic once again Gibbs decides to clear a few things up on one of Mick's old cases, "What happened with the Lee Jay Spalding case?"

Mick closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose, "I was wondering when you would bring that up."

Gibbs arches an eyebrow, "What?"

Mick opens his eyes and looks straight into Gibbs' eyes, "Earlier your Agent," Mick indicates McGee with his head, "mentioned that he looked into me along with your Forensic Scientist. I gather that information they found has been passed onto you, because you're the one that probably told them to look into me."

Gibbs nods impressed Mick is able to piece all of that together from what McGee had said earlier. "You're very perceptive, but I still want to know about the case."

"Alright, it was 1983 and three women had been killed and made to look like a suicide. I knew that all of those scenes had been staged, then came Ilene Hannagan she hired me to protect her. She was an abused spouse and even bought a gun for protection, well later that night the crime scene I went to was Ilene's. That was the last straw for me; I was going to end Spalding, but before I could finish the job a police car showed up.' Mick looks to the floor before continuing with his story, "Spalding had twenty-five years of plotting revenge and how to kill me since he knew what I was."

McGee interrupts Mick, "But Julia Stevens helped Lee Jay be released early."

Mick nods, "That's correct, but Lee Jay still wanted his revenge on me. He proved to me he did his research when he staked me to prove a point. Later when I returned home he was standing in my kitchen with my gun, I thought he was going to shoot me, but he did surprise me when he shot himself. He called the cops and I had no choice but to flee, without the gun of coarse or that would have looked a lot worse for myself. I want to Beth's apartment and her boyfriend ADA Josh Lindsey answered the door, after a few minutes of trying to reach an understanding Beth let me in. I was trying to explain what actually happened when Beth's house phone rang, it was Spalding using Julia in order to reach me through Beth. While Spalding and I were talking Beth recorded the conversation and thanks to Josh we were able to fake my capture for Spalding. Beth and I found the warehouse where Spalding and his men were holding Julia; I was able to free Julia and take out Spalding's henchmen, but when Spalding entered the room he shot me with silver buck shot, twice. He wanted to make sure I was dead so he picked up a blow torch and started to come closer to me…I couldn't do anything with the silver coursing through me, but Beth came in just in time and shot Spalding in the neck saving me."

When Mick ends his story no one says anything, because they're trying to absorb all of the info he had just given them. Gibbs stands up so everyone attention is on him, "Alright, why don't we try to rest for the next few hours and meet back at the office later and start on the case." Everyone begins to flood out of the doors, but Gibbs grabs Mick's wrist before he can leave too, "The place you're staying at is a crime scene now, you can't go back there."

"But, Gibbs I can't stay anywhere else, and I have a few things I need there," Mick says emphasizing the word need.

"Can't you grab what you need," Gibbs says a little annoyed a new problem has presented itself.

"Not all of it, but some yes," Mick says not sure what Gibbs is suggesting.

"Good, grab what you need and you can stay here, I have a spare bed room-"

Mick cuts Gibbs off, "My sleeping arrangements are a little different."

Gibbs sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose, "What do you need?"

Mick is a little taken aback by Gibbs' question, "I…uh sleep in a freezer."

Gibbs just stares at Mick, "Of course you do. What else can we do to in substitution of a freezer?"

Mick blinks a few times still surprised Gibbs is offering to let Mick stay, "I guess I could sleep in a bath tub full of ice."

Gibbs nods, "Alright go get what you need and I'll buy some ice."

Mick starts heading to the door to leave but turns back to Gibbs and mumble, "Thanks," before disappearing into the night.


	7. Confrontations

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or Moonlight

Sorry for not updating, but I've been really busy and next week I have finals so don't expect another chapter right away, but I will try to update soon. This is my Christmas present for all of my readers since I'm horrible at updating...Happy Holidays.

...

The next morning the team returns to the bull pen, still a little weary from the previous night.

"Did what happen last night, really happen? Or was I just dreaming?" Tony asks no one in particular while throwing his back pack on the floor behind his desk.

"I am also not sure about what happened last night, but everything does seem to make more sense now," Ziva replies trying to make the situation sound a little less stressful.

McGee just stares at his computer screen while listening to his partners complain about the new developments. He decides to interrupt them before Ziva threatens to kill Tony with only a paper clip. "So, who is going to be the one to tell Abby that vampires exist and that Mick is one of them?"

Tony and Ziva stop their complaining and look at McGee before looking back at each other. "I'm certainly not going to get yelled at for not telling her. You do it, McGeek, since you brought it up."

"Why do I have to do it?" McGee questions.

"Because you brought it up, and she's less likely to be mad at you," Tony points out.

Both agents look to Ziva for help in determining who is going to tell Abby. Ziva sees this as her chance to mess with Tony, "Well, Tony, since you're the injured one she will more likely not hurt you as she would McGee or I."

Tony looks at Ziva and McGee not really wanting to be the one to tell Abby about last night, "I'm not doing it."

"Doing what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks walking into the bullpen with Mick trailing not far behind and making Tony flinch at his sudden appearance.

Tony rubs the back of his head, "Well, we, ah…"

"Spit it out, DiNozzo!" Gibbs snaps at his stuttering agent.

Tony, not wanting to make Gibbs anymore irritable quickly says what is on his, Ziva's and McGee's minds, "Well, uh, boss, we were wondering who was going to tell Abby about what happened last night."

Gibbs looks at all his agents as if just now realizing what he meant, when Mick cut in, "I'll tell her, because it is my fault you all got dragged into this mess." Everyone turns to Mick with dumbstruck looks on their faces.

Gibbs decides to break the silence, "We will all go down and talk to Abby…together." Gibbs heads back toward the elevator him and Mick just came from…Mick quickly leaves the bullpen to catch up with Gibbs, and the reluctant agents slowly make their way to the waiting elevator.

...

As the elevator doors, open Mick cringes and covers his ears to block out the loud music, before slowly sliding down to the floor. Gibbs quickly sees the issue for Mick and signals for McGee to quickly turn Abby's off music, McGee quickly leaves the elevator without even thinking about the consequences Abby was going to give him for touch her music.

As soon as the area is silent Mick removes his hands from his ears, "Thanks." He is about to ask if it is always that loud but is cut off by the yelling emanating from the lab.

"We better hurry before Abby hurts McGoo for touching her music," Tony says making his way toward the lab.

Gibbs and Ziva help Mick up onto unsteady feet, "Are you, okay?" Gibbs asks in concern.

"Yeah, just a little disoriented, I wasn't expecting the loud music."

"I guess we could have warned you before we came down here," Ziva says still watching Mick carefully.

Gibbs hurries into Abby's lab in order to stop whatever other yelling was about to be said, "Abs."

Abby turns from the cowering McGee and Tony, "Gibbs!" Abby says in shock. "What are you doing here, because I just received the evidence from last night's homicide, so I don't have anything for you."

"We came down to tell you about what happened last night, so you can stop reprimanding McGee for turning off your music, because I told him to."

Abby quirks an eyebrow at Gibbs in confusion, "Why?" At this moment, Mick and Ziva enter the lab. "Uh, Gibbs, that's…"

Gibbs holds his hand up to stop Abby from speaking further, "I know," Gibbs turns and indicates for Mick to come closer. "Mick, wanted to come down here and explain about what happened last night…after the homicide."

Abby looks back and forth between Gibbs and Mick, "What other things?"

Mick begins to speak before Abby can continue to question Gibbs about the previous night, "I was attacked in my friend's apartment, right before the murder that happened outside by Lancaster."

Abby looks at Mick suspiciously because she doesn't see any obvious signs of injury.

Mick can easily see the suspicion and mistrust in Abby's eyes, so he continues with the story, "Agents, Gibbs and McGee found me after tracking my phone." Mick pauses and looks around the lab, "I believe, Agent McGee actually bagged the bullet I was shot with and brought it to you."

Abby's eyes widen at the sudden mention of the bullet McGee brought her, "That bullet was pure silver, and covered with dead blood cells…there is no way you were shot…that bullet had to have been shot through a dead body, and clearly your living."

"There is a reason for that, Ms. Sciuto," Mick says trying to figure out how to explain what happened the previous night without freaking Abby out, but one look at the peppy goth and Mick really doubted he could freak her out or shatter everything she knows about reality. Sighing, Mick prepares to say what needs to be said, "Vampires are real. Your killer is one and I'm also one." Before Abby can interrupt about how impossible that is Mick continues, "That will also explain why you found dead blood cells on the bullet, and why the bullet is made of pure silver."

Abby is looking between the group and Mick and can tell he is not lying, then it clicks and her eyes go wide, "That also explains why you still look the same as you did back when you first attacked Spalding in 1983!" Before anyone can say anything, Abby continues, "So, if you're a vampire can I see your fangs, or and a take a sample of your blood, or, or…"

"Abby!" Gibbs cuts her off before she can continue to pester Mick further.

"But, Gibbs, do you know what this could mean…to never have to worry about dying again, to have more strength than the average person, to have heightened senses?"

"I'd rather be human again," Mick says making Abby turn to face him with a slightly confused expression. Seeing her expression, he begins to tell her his back story and how the team found out about vampires before her. The team decides to leave to gather more information while Mick is telling Abby everything.

A couple hours later after Mick finishes recounting the past events, Abby is still in awe and a little sad for Mick. "So, what do you look like when you show your vampire side?"

Mick smirks at Abby, having already suspected that she would want to see, so he bows his head and looks back up. His brown eyes are replaced with the his white-blue eyes and is paler than he was before; he smiles at Abby so that she can see his fangs.

"Wow," is all Abby can seem to say, when something catches her eye. She gets up quickly grabbing the fang like molds and holding them up to Mick's fangs. "These are fangs, I knew it!"

Mick reverts back to his normal 'human' form, "Where did you get those?"

"Palmer brought them down shortly after the body was brought in. Why?"

"Because this only further proves that Lancaster is a vampire and after this case is done I'm going to need you to either hand those over to me or destroy them," Mick says in a serious tone

"What, why?!" Abby says furious that Mick is telling her to destroy evidence even after the case ends. "Plus, no one could possibly believe he's a vampire because of a couple of molds, they will probably think he's into some kind of occult and put on fake fangs to commit the murders," Abby says crossing her arms over her chest.

"There are laws for vampires, remember me explaining that, Abby? You might think it is okay, but others won't, and they would rather kill you and destroy the evidence if you don't destroy them first," Mick says trying to get Abby to see the seriousness of the situation. "Promise me you will destroy those after the case is wrapped up."

Abby sighs, "Okay, I promise."

Mick smiles, "I know it's probably hard for you to destroy evidence, but it's for your own safety." Abby just nods at Mick when they both hear the elevator ding, and shortly after Gibbs walks back into the lab.

"Come on, Mick we think we might have a lead on where Lancaster is," Gibbs walks back toward the elevator.

"See you later, Abby," Mick quickly makes his way out of the lab to follow Gibbs.

...

"McGee, tell him what you found," Gibbs says reentering the bullpen with Mick not far behind.

"I traced Lancaster's phone, and…he's here." McGee says looking at Mick.

"What do you mean, here?" Mick questions coming to stand behind McGee's desk to see his computer screen. He sees Lancaster's position as being just outside the naval yard.

"What do you think he's doing, Mick?" Gibbs question watching Mick's posture tense slightly.

Still staring at the screen Mick replies, "He's looking for me."

"Excuse me, what?" Tony questions from his desk looking between Gibbs and Mick.

Mick looks away from the computer screen to look at the team, "The night when Lancaster paid me a visit and shot me, he said that is was just a warning, that he didn't want me working on the case."

"So, you think that he's here to kill you?" Tony questions.

"I'm not sure," Mick says starting to move to exit the bullpen.

"Where do you think, you're going, Mick?" Gibbs questions standing behind Mick in between Tony and Ziva's desks.

"I'm going to confront him…without any of you," Mick says moving toward the elevator once again, only to be stopped, yet again by Gibbs placing a hand on his shoulder.

"If you're working a joint investigation with my team, you are not doing anything alone, whether you know more about the situation than we do," Gibbs pauses seeing Mick turn to actually look him in the eyes. "We as agents place our lives on the line everyday…doesn't matter the circumstances."

Mick nods, "Alright, but we need a plan, and like you said I know more about the situation, so I'm taking the lead."

"Fair enough, but don't, ever think me and my team can't handle anything that is thrown at us."

...

Mick cautiously walks up to the lone figure standing and staring at the NCIS headquarters.

"Lovely day isn't it, Mick," Lancaster says without even turning to acknowledge Mick's presence.

"What are you doing here?" Mick all but growls out.

Turning, Lancaster makes eye contact with Mick, "I thought I told you to stop working on the case."

Shaking his head in a 'no' fashion Mick responds, "You know I can't do that, Lancaster. You've put the community in danger of exposure, and I know, you know what that means."

"Ah, yes, you're going to have to kill me," Lancaster starts to circle Mick like a predator, surveying its prey before it attacks. "If you think I'm going to go easily your wrong, and I'm sure by now you've figured out why I'm here, so just let me finish my business, and I will be gone."

"You know I can't do that," Mick says moving his head to follow Lancaster's movements.

Sighing, Lancaster finally says, "Well, Mick, I didn't want to have to kill you, but if this is how it must be I guess we'll just have to see who the better vampire is."

Lancaster and Mick both flash their fangs and proceed to fight. Mick dodges Lancaster's first attack, but the second attack manages to slash open Mick's shoulder; Mick hisses in pain.

"What's the matter, Mick, am I too much for you?" Lancaster taunts to the wounded vampire.

"I wouldn't get too cocky if I were you," Mick does a low sweep and knocks Lancaster off his feet making him hit the ground hard. In his anger, Lancaster wraps his legs around Mick's ankle and send Mick down to the ground with him.

He quickly tackles Mick so he can't get back up and finds the stake in Mick's pocket, "Well, well, what do we have here? Planning to stake me, Mick, maybe keep me from fighting back?" Mick stops struggle to stare at the stake in Lancaster's hand. "If I stake you that means I won't have to kill you, and I can get you off this case, but that also means I don't have to take the stake out of you either…have a good night, Mick."

Lancaster is about to send the stake through Mick's heart, when Mick interrupts him in a deadly clam voice, "Actually, I wasn't the one who was going to stake you."

 _Flashback_

 _Mick nods, "Alright, but we need a plan, and like you said I know more about the situation, so I'm taking the lead."_

" _Fair enough, but don't, ever think me and my team can't handle anything that is thrown at us."_

" _Alright, Agents McGee and David, I need you to go back to the apartment I was staying at and prepare it for an interrogation…"_

" _Why not just use the interrogation rooms here?" McGee questions._

" _Because that risks exposure…more exposure than just the team, and the last thing I want is for more people to find out that we exist._

 _McGee nods in understanding, so Mick continues, "Agent DiNozzo, you will transport Lancaster's body to the apartment…"_

" _Wait, wait, wait, why do I have to transport the body, and I thought we weren't killing anybody?!" Tony says a little frantic._

 _Sighing Mick pinches the bridge of his nose, "We're not killing anybody, we're just going to paralyze him."_

" _And how do we do that," Ziva questions forgetting about the talk the previous night._

" _With this," Mick produces one of two stakes from inside his coat and passes one to Gibbs, who raises an eyebrow at being handed the stake._

" _So, I'm supposed to stake him?" Gibbs asks with skepticism._

 _Mick nods, "I'll distract him, and while all his attention is on me, you'll be able to stake him without him realizing your there." Gibbs nods and the team heads to their respective destinations. "See you in about ten minutes, Gibbs…I'm counting on you."_

 _End Flashback_

Lancaster stops, caught off guard by the sudden statement before realizing what Mick meant. He turns only to see Gibbs shoving a stake into his chest. Gibbs catches Lancaster's paralyzed body before it falls on top of Mick and lays it on the ground. Gibbs helps Mick to his feet already pulling out his phone to call Tony to bring the car around. After finishing up the call Gibbs asks Mick, "Do you need Ducky to look at your shoulder?"

Mick looks at his shoulder, "It'll heal…I've had worse before." Gibbs nods and sees Tony pulling up with the issued _Dodge Charger._ Mick quickly grabs Lancaster's feet while Gibbs handles Lancaster's upper torso, and place him in the backseat. "Time to receive some answers."


	8. Interrogation

Sorry for the long wait but I finally got around to writing this chapter, kind of got a little side tracked by starting a new story and new classes this semester. Anyway I actually borrowed an idea from Supernatural just to help the story move along...hoped I explained it well, but I guess we'll see, also I think the characters might be a little OC I don't like that, but I do like how this chapter went. Also thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed.

Still don't own either Moonlight or NCIS

...

Being cramped in a backseat with a paralyzed corpse is not Mick's idea of fun, but hey they caught Lancaster, "Can you drive any slower, Agent DiNozzo?" Mick asks with pure sarcasm in his voice.

Tony just grins, "Well, what am I supposed to say if some traffic cop pulls us over and sees the body in the backseat with you?" Gibbs smirks a little but it quickly disappears.

Mick frowns and answers, "You could show them your credentials and tell them it's federal business."

"I could," Tony says drawing out the syllables and continues, "but that would be abuse of power."

Mick just narrows his eyes at the rearview mirror and catches Tony's eyes, "Just hurry up." Mick grumbles, crossing his arms trying to get comfortable.

...

Upon arriving back at Josef's apartment Tony and Gibbs quickly move Lancaster from the car to the apartment away from prying eyes.

"Quickly, handcuff him to the chair," Mick instructs closing the door.

While Tony and Gibbs hold Lancaster upright in a wooden chair, McGee and Ziva quickly handcuff his hands and feet to the arms and legs of the chair. They all step back and examine the now handcuffed, paralyzed vampire, "Well now what?" McGee questions.

Mick studies the prone form of Lancaster, trying to determine the best and safest course of action to take. "Those handcuffs won't hold him for long, but being paralyzed for this long should make him somewhat weak," Mick says while reaching for a needle filled with blood, "but just to be safe."

Mick his about to inject Lancaster with the blood when Gibbs grabs his wrist, "What are you doing? Doesn't blood make him stronger?" Gibbs questions incredulously.

"Relax, Agent Gibbs, it dead man's blood." Seeing the confused look Gibbs and his team are both wearing he goes to explain, "Dead man's blood…it's basically a small amount of silver slipped into the blood making it poisonous blood to us."

Tony raises his hand drawing everyone's attention to him, "I thought you told us that you drank blood from corpses."

Mick nods, "Well I do, but this is different." Mick raises his hand to stop any questions that he knows will follow, "Don't ask me what the difference is because I don't know…for some reason some corpses produce silver while others don't." Mick shrugs, "The vampires that are coroners or assistants to coroners are able to determine which corpses are poisonous and which ones are safe; I'm not sure how, but I guess it's a gift that they have." The team still looks skeptical, so Mick questions, "Do you want to interrogate him about the murder of your marine or not?"

Gibbs still looks at the syringe filled with the dead man's blood, "You don't have anything other than the blood?"

Mick shakes his head, "It's either this or he dies before you get any answers because I don't exactly carry handcuffs made out of silver."

Gibbs reluctantly relents, "Okay…how long will we have?"

Mick shrugs, "I'm not too sure…I've never really done this before, my friend Josef has and he says it works well." Mick sighs before adding, "Judging on how powerful he is it could be minutes, it could be hours, I'm really not sure, so let's work fast," Mick injects Lancaster with the blood. He takes the stake out slowly and passes it to Tony, "Be prepared just in case we need to paralyze him again."

Tony stares at the bloody stake in his hand for a minute before what Mick says registers, and he quickly move behind Lancaster to cover Mick and his co-workers.

Gibbs stares at Lancaster's pasty white face. Gibbs is about to get closer when Mick sticks his arm out to block Gibbs' advance, turning Gibbs sees Mick shaking his head, "I wouldn't get too close for a few minutes." Just as Gibbs is about to question Mick yet again, they hear Lancaster growl in pain, "and that would be the dead man's blood."

Only after Lancaster finishes growling does Mick remove his arm and allow Gibbs to start his interrogation.

"Why did you kill Petty Officer John Carpenter?" Gibbs all but growls in a surprisingly calm manner.

Lancaster looks directly into Gibbs' eyes and smiles, "What? The guy from the park?" He smiles sensing Gibbs' growing anger and shrugs, "Collateral damage…it was just a plus that he looked like Kane."

Gibbs mentally sighs knowing he can't let Lancaster see he's pushing the right buttons, but Gibbs can't help but be furious; the simple thought that someone who survived across seas comes home where it should be safe, and is killed because he looks like someone that this monster has an issue with. "What about the jogger at Mick's apartment complex?"

Lancaster's eyes flick from Gibbs' to Mick's, he smiles and replies, "That one was more for Mick than anything else."

"It had nothing to do with looking similar to Bobby Kane?" Gibbs questions thinking that the jogger was killed because of his similar looks.

Lancaster still smiling looks back to Gibbs, "Now that was just a bonus as well." He turns back to Mick again, "By the way did you like your present, Mick?"

Mick narrows his eyes, crosses his arms and with pure sarcasm says, "Yeah, it was real lovely." Mick shakes his head, deciding to move the interrogation along he says, "Enough games, why are you after Bobby Kane."

Lancaster's face went from the fun and games playing with his prey to all seriousness in zero to ten seconds…if even that. "That man deserves to die…"

"Why?" Gibbs questions deciding to not show Lancaster his hand.

Lancaster casts his gaze back to Gibbs, "Why!? Why!? Why do you think, Agent Gibbs, that man murdered my wife."

Knowing this Gibbs tries to press a little harder, "Okay, can you tell me more. Did your wife do anything that could have made her a target?"

Lancaster continues to look at Gibbs with utter disgust in his eyes, "Did she do anything to make herself a target!? No! The only thing that made her a target was what she was."

Mick is watching the interrogation and is piecing things together in his mind, _"She was a target because of what she was. A vampire…"_ Mick looks to the ground, still somewhat lost in his thoughts and unconsciously mumbles so quietly that only Lancaster can hear him, "Kane's a vampire hunter."

Instead of listening to Gibbs anymore Lancaster's attention snaps to Mick as he finally pieces together who or what Bobby Kane actually is. "So now you can finally understand why I'm doing what I'm doing."

Gibbs stops his questioning seeing as he's lost Lancaster's attention and looks between the two vampires.

"Why didn't he kill you then?" Mick questions seeing as Gibbs has backed off a little for the moment to let him handle this.

"I don't know I've been asking myself that question for the last two months now. My only guess is that he either didn't see me as a threat or he didn't know she turned me," he says focusing only on Mick and ignoring all of the Agents in the room.

Mick shakes his head, "He's a hunter, he would have stalked Mara and yourself, learned everything he needed to, and being as skillful as he is he would have known you would have been the bigger threat since you're not even ten years old yet."

Tony decides to speak up for the first time since being handed the stake, "What do you mean by a hunter?"

Mick looks at Tony while Lancaster rolls his eyes and mentally wonders, _"Can these Agents figure anything out on their own? Idiots."_

"What does it sound like, DiNozzo?" Gibbs questions wondering why his senior field agent is being so slow on this case, _"Maybe it's that wound he sustained earlier…maybe I should have Ducky look at it again."_

Tony looking a little sheepish mumbles a quiet, "Shutting up now, boss." And allowing the two vampires to resume where they left off.

"What's your plan after you get your revenge on Kane?" Mick questions to see how thoroughly Lancaster has thought his plan through.

Lancaster stares Mick in the eyes and replies, "I don't really care. I'll try to escape, but like you said earlier, you and other vampires will always be hunting me down." Lancaster casts his gaze to the floor and lets out a hollow laugh, "It doesn't matter though, if I have to die, I'm not dying alone…Kane will die by my hands so that I can avenge my wife."

Gibbs sees his opening to question Lancaster again, "So all of the people you've killed have been nothing more than targets just because of their appearances and being in the wrong place at the wrong time?" Lancaster looks at Gibbs and is about to reply, but is cut off by Gibbs, "Revenge is the only thing you could think of…didn't matter who those people were, all that matter was who they looked like," Gibbs moves closer to Lancaster so that he is in his face," but why risk the exposure of your kind when you could have gone to someone like Mick?"

"Why, Agent Gibbs? Because I owe Mara everything." Lancaster looks away from Gibbs and back to the floor as he tries to push the tears threating to spill out back down and continues, "you know the only person who visited me while I was dying in that military hospital was Mara." He looks back up to Gibbs, "She was the only one in my family, who actually gave a damn about me! She saved me from death, so the least I can do is avenge her, and if you think I will stand by and let her killer walk free, you all are very wrong."

As soon as the last words leave Lancaster's mouth Mick senses something very wrong and quickly pushes Gibbs out of Lancaster's reach as he begins struggling against his bonds. Ziva and McGee who have been standing back watching the interrogation move forward but stop when Mick yells at them not taking his eyes off of the struggling vampire, "Don't come any closer. Tony the stake!" Mick quickly gets to his feet and tries to slow Lancaster's movements down.

Tony stands there in shock looking at the almost freed vampire but snaps out of it when he hears the sound of his boss' voice, "Tony, use the stake!"

Tony is about to stake him when he hears the tale tell signs of the handcuffs breaking free. Faster than the fledgling he met last night at HQ Tony is grabbed by the throat with the stake being ripped from his hands, "Not this time, Agent."

Mick isn't fast enough to dodge the chair that is thrown at him, knocking him onto his back; by the time he gets back on his feet he sees Tony in Lancaster's grasp. Mick notices that Gibbs, Ziva and McGee have drawn their weapons, but he knows they won't fire for fear on hitting Tony. "Lancaster let him go!"

Lancaster looks back to Mick and the other Agents with a smirk on his face, "Now why would I do that, Mick?" As if noticing for the first time the other occupants in the room have their guns trained on him he shakes his head with the smirk still in place, "Tsk, tsk, Agents don't you know your guns won't work on me?"

Mick can sense Gibbs' uneasiness growing by the second and decides to try to handle the situation as quickly and safely as possible, "Let him go, Lancaster, he's no threat to you."

"I think someone coming at me with a stake qualifies as being a threat," Lancaster replies dryly.

Moving slowly Mick holds out his hands as a show on being unarmed, "Okay, point taken, but he's not armed with the stake anymore, so just let him go."

Lancaster makes a show of thinking about it while tapping the stake in his free hand to his chin, "Hmmmm, how about no." Lancaster sees Gibbs starting to cautiously move closer, "Ah, ah, Agent Gibbs, I wouldn't come any closer unless you want something to happen to your Agent here." Lancaster turns his attention to Tony who is still struggling in his strong grasp, "Maybe you can help me."

Mick hears what Lancaster quietly tells Tony, so that the others won't hear him, but Mick does and without thinking he uses his vampire speed and tries to free Tony. Lancaster smirks knowing Mick would have heard him and quickly maneuvers the stake so that Mick will run into it before he realizes what happens. As soon as Mick feels the wood pierce his chest does he realize he just made the biggest mistake of his life and potentially costing the team their lives.

Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, and Tony all watch in stunned silence as Lancaster lets go of the stake and Mick falls onto the floor paralyzed. Lancaster shakes his head and says with little to no sympathy, "Sorry, Mick, but looks like you'll just have to watch." Lancaster sinks his teeth into Tony's neck.

Ziva is the first to react and quickly rushes the vampire to save her partner but Lancaster lets go of the weakened Tony and kicks her in the gut making her stumble backwards; McGee and Gibbs try to move closer to Tony to move him away from their suspect when they both hear a loud 'thud' and see Ziva unconscious across the room.

"McGee, check on DiNozzo," Gibbs says facing Lancaster with his weapon drawn.

McGee quickly moves to the nearly unconscious Tony, "You're going to be okay, Tony, stay with me." Both hear as Gibbs unloads his clip into Lancaster, but what surprises them, even knowing nothing would have happened, was the laughing that Lancaster did. Lancaster grabs the shocked Gibbs and throws him to the floor with a sickening crunch from Gibbs' left shoulder.

McGee winces and suddenly realizes he's the last one standing that can protect Tony. He stands and raises his gun, "Freeze!"

Lancaster smirks at McGee, showing his fangs, "Do you really think you have a chance." Lancaster gestures to the downed agents and one vampire, "I easily took out your partners, what chance do you think you possibly have?"

McGee tries not to show fear before stating, "I will not let you come near my partners if I have can help it," McGee fires his weapon in different areas of Lancaster's body than Gibbs' previous attempt.

Lancaster grunts, but otherwise is still unaffected, "Nice try." He smirks and with his vampire speed quickly closes the distance between himself and his prey. He grabs McGee by the throat and smashes him against the wall knocking him out, "Sweet dreams, Agent." Lancaster turns his sights back on Tony and sinks his fangs into Tony once again. Once he has almost drained Tony he stops and slices open his wrist offering it to Tony, "Drink, Tony." Tony unknowing latches onto Lancaster's wrist and beings drinking his blood. Lancaster smiles and looks up noticing Mick watching the whole exchange, "Now you'll have to make a decision of whether to follow me or watch as Mr. DiNozzo here goes feral." Lancaster frees his wrist, and makes his way to the door, "Goodbye, Mick, and the next time we meet one of us will die with Bobby Kane."


End file.
